Umbrellas and Raining Tea
by Chelle Isyrian
Summary: Just a small one-shot of Naru and Mai in the office on a rainy day. Fluffy in a way. NaruxMai


**Hey, this is just a small one-shot I wrote today while bored in study class. First Ghost Hunt fic so tell me what you think :)**

**Sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt, otherwise Naru wouldn't have gone back to England (without Mai)**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Mai stepped out of her small apartment, shouldering her bag. She locked her door behind her and proceeded to hurry through the rain-drenched streets.

Naru sighed and looked up at the clock sitting on his office wall. Mai was late, again, and he was really in need of tea. Sighing again, he got up and exited his office, heading for the kitchenette. Putting the teakettle on to boil, he prepared a cup of tea for himself and, after some careful deliberation, grabbed two more cups. One for Lin and one for Mai. He busied himself looking over the various objects and pieces of paper strewn over Mai's desk.

"Stupid Mai can't even keep her desk clean." He mumbled, sorting the paper into neater piles. The teakettle whistled, dragging him back into the kitchenette.

Naru had just delivered tea to Lin, and was contently sipping his own tea whilst leaning on Mai's desk, when he heard the door open.

"You're late." He said his voice carefully void of any emotion. He looked to see a completely soaked Mai removing her coat by the door. She hurried over to her desk, barely glancing at Naru.

"Sorry," she said, grabbing a towel from one of her desk drawers and used it to dry her hair, sitting down on her computer chair. "I was up late doing homework, and I accidentally slept through my alarm."

"I don't care why you're late. I pay you to be here at 8 o'clock, so be here at 8 'clock. Unless you want to be fired," he drawled. "In which case, you could devote this time to actually learning something so you're not so stupid all the time." Mai glared at him, about to retort when Naru grabbed her cup of tea from beside him and placed it in front of her.

"Just get to work, baka." He said, leaving for his office. He had just reached his door when he turned back to Mai, seeing an astonished look on her face. He smirked as he saw her staring open-mouthed at the tea in front of her as if it was an alien.

"And Mai?" he called. Mai looked up at her boss, mouth still slightly open. "I'll drive you home tonight."

"W-why?" she stuttered, looking at Naru suspiciously.

"Because if I don't, you'll get a cold, seeing as you're too stupid to bring an umbrella. And we don't need you killing whatever brain cells you have left in that thick skull of yours." He slammed his door shut behind and returned to his computer chair, sipping his tea.

_Not as good as Mai's, but it'll do until she gets over her shock enough to make me more tea._ Naru thought to himself, quieting so he could hear when Mai came back to life. A few seconds later, he heard her moving around and cursing him under her breath as she walked past his office. Smirking he got back to work.

Mai had finished her shift at SPR and was standing outside Naru's office door, wondering if she should knock and remind him he said he'd take her home. She was just about to knock when the door was yanked open, revealing her boss putting on his jacket. He looked up to see her standing less than a meter away, staring at him.

"Stop staring it's rude, even though I can see why you'd stare." Naru said and shoved past her. Mai flushed red, spinning to face him.

"I was not staring!" she protested. "Why would I stare at you anyway you narcissistic Jerk!" She huffed. Naru gave her a blank look and opened the door to the office, not even bothering to wait for her.

"Hurry up, I don't have all night." He called over his shoulder. Mai shook her head in frustration and followed him out, shutting the door behind her. Naru sat in the driver's seat in his car, only waiting until Mai had shut her door to start driving. Mai yelped, quietly putting on her seatbelt. She glared daggers at Naru and sat back, watching people scurrying back and forth on the streets, impatient to get out of the weather.

Naru soon pulled up half a block from Mai's apartment, being the closest park he could get.

"Thanks for the ride home Naru." Mai said cheerfully, getting out of the car and immediately using her hand to shield her eyes from the worst of the rain.

Naru watched her for a second before grabbing his umbrella and getting out of the car. He caught up with her and covered them both with the umbrella. Mai looked up to see Naru walking next to her with an umbrella over them both and smiled. Upon reaching her apartment she again thanked Naru, and after unlocking her door, invited him inside. He just shook his head and collapsed the umbrella, shoving it into her hands, before turning on his heel and walking back to his car.

Mai blinked, looking at the umbrella in her hands and her quickly disappearing boss. She shook her head and shut the door, putting the umbrella down and going to make herself something warm to eat.

Naru arrived home, soaking wet, and tired. He'd gone back to the office after dropping Mai home and worked until Lin forced him to go home, threatening him with his parents if he didn't. Showering and changing into dry pajamas, Naru collapsed onto his bed, asleep in seconds for the first time in two days. That night he dreamt of umbrella and Mai under a sky raining tea. He smiled in his sleep, drawing the blankets closer to himself as he fell deeper into his dreams. A voice suddenly whispered in his room, chuckling.

"…_Idiot scientist…"_


End file.
